Damn the Consequences
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: Sonic/Chris, Sonic muses about several things while home alone and lazing about in Chris' bed. Things take different turn when Chris comes home from school earlier than she's supposed too. *Note Chris is a girl in this fic, other warnings inside*


Damn the Consequences

By RyokoDarkwing

Warning: Implied sex with a minor and general hentai-ness

Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to Seeeeega!

-------------------------------------

It was a nice day, in Sonic's opinion; Tails and Amy were out looking for Chaos Emeralds. Ella, Cream and Cheese were grocery shopping, Tanaka had taken Chuck for a doctor's appointment and Chris was at school. It was a sure guaranty that everybody would be gone most of day and meant he had ample time to do one of his new hobbies; laze and/or fantasize most of the day away in Chris' bed.

The gloveless and shoeless hedgehog grinned as he sprawled out on his stomach, two things he was thankful for after the cruise ship episode. One; he had learned to enjoy the slower things in life, like loafing around on his young benefactor's bed. Two; he had subtly, slightly and successfully groped said young benefactor without any notice.

Thank goodness ole' "Hawk-Eye" Tanaka hadn't been there yet, he scowled tugging one of Chris' pillows closer to him, something he didn't get about humans. Humans were so touchy about sex, just the other day he had seen a guy walk up to a young woman and said hello to her. She replied by spraying him with mace and ran off screaming 'rape!'

Or, for instance, the first night he stayed here he had to sleep in a guest room, when Chris' bed was plenty big enough for two. Not to mention, all his puppy dog eyes got when he said he was cold and asked her politely if she could help him warm up, was a heavy quilt and a towel.

His tan face contorted in annoyance then wistful, he was sure she had gotten the hint when she had started toweling him off, small hands removing his gloves and shoes....

------------------------------

*Time for a Sonikku Hentai Flashback!*

_Sonic purred as the young girl rubbed the towel over his quills, wholeheartedly enjoying the sensual (to him at least) treatment he was getting. They were currently in the bathroom across the hall from Chris' room; the red head was standing to get a better angle on drying the sapphire male's wayward quills. _

_While said male was sitting on the edge of the tub, aiming a half-lidded stare at the still damp pajama top that clung to his savior's blooming chest. He reached forward, arms encircling her hips, pulling her close so he could nuzzle her chest; he felt her giggle as his quills tickled under her chin. Purring growing louder as she began stroking the spot right in between his shoulder quills..._

--------------------

Looking back at that its no wonder she thought he ate cat food, he might as have well got a tail extension, started meowing and chasing mice! He buried his head into the pillow inhaling the scent left by the bed's usual occupant and let out a deep moan, something else he didn't get.

Why did his human have to go into heat once a month, for a solid week?!

As if her scent was enticing enough as is, he has to be tortured with knowing she just prime to be mated with. He sighed turning his head to the left, toward the sliding door, remembering the day she first started her heat spells.

--------------------------

*Time for another Sonikku Hentai Flashback!*

_Sonic had been napping quite soundly until a hair-raising scream woke him up, recognizing the voice as Chris' he jumped onto the balcony and tore open the sliding door. "Chris, what's a-a-a-a-a" He froze half way in the room, a smell invading his senses, muddling his thoughts and, noticing he had started swaying, messing with his motor skills. "Chris?" _

_Was it just him or did it sound like he was slurring? _

"_Sonic?" He turned his head toward the distressed voice that came from the room's adjoined bathroom and began walking toward it as straight as he could. He felt a little lightheaded as he heard her say something about bleeding, but was quickly ushered out of the room by Ella, who had burst into the room just in time to catch what Chris had said. _

---------------------------

Of course soon after he had been forcefully removed from his beloved human's room, his mush for brains cleared enough to realized what was wrong with said human and quickly remedied the situation; he went and threw himself in the ice cold pool.

Why Knuckles had decided to visit the mansion that day that he'll never know but he was sure he didn't want to.

After all as soon as the echidna had pulled him out of the pool, the red male smacked him with the pool net, **hard** and demanded to know why the sapphire male had 'leapt to his doom'. Unfortunately, the cold water hadn't sobered him up enough and soon found him self being beaten with the pool net again with the addition to being called a pervert, from A to Z in English, Japanese, and Echidnaese too.

Flipping on his back, pillow in tow, he hoped that at this moment, wherever he may be, the echidna would slip and fall in something foul smelling. Preferably something that required bleach and a naked pagan dance to get rid of the stench.

Sonic snickered at the thought and began to conspire with the pillow of more icky things that could happen to the red male, "Like being shaved bare," He told the pillow, evilly, "then he'd get sunburn, then he'd slip in a puddle of sunscreen and fall into the ocean, then he'd be attacked by crabs!"

By now hedgehog was cackling gleefully, but the sound of a door slamming forced him to cut off his laughing and bolt up; eyes lit up in alarm, she shouldn't be back yet. With his keen sense of smell he had a clue to who was approaching, which proved to be right as Chris burst into the room. He had only a fraction of a second to realize; Chris was crying before she spun on her heel ran into the bathroom.

His pillow went flying across the room as he sped after her, but for once the human was faster and slammed the door closed behind her.

The blue hedgehog placed both hands on the bathroom door, "Chris, what's wrong?" His ears twitched as they pick up muffled sniffs; concern laces his voice, "Chris, open the door-!"

"Go away!" His eyes flashed in hurt at the tone his human's voice took, which bled through to his voice, "But Chris You're crying, I only want to help!" His concern was again met with a venomous reply, "I don't want your help!" Sonic took a shocked step backwards, confused and hurt; it didn't make any sense, his human should not be acting like this.

She should not be crying or yelling in that hatful tone, especially not at him, his eyes hardened slightly, definitely not at him. The sapphire male made motions as if he were rolling up his nonexistent sleeves and marched forward to the door, "Christina Thorndyke, you open this door, right now!"

Another venom-filled reply met him, "NO!" To which he threw right back at her, "By God, I will kick this door in if you don't open it!" Catching a mumbled rebellious answer about how he wasn't her father, he furthered his threat, "I will if I have to, trust me! If you aren't out by the time I count to 3, I'll drag you out!" No he wasn't her father, but, so help him, he was the dominate male here and he wasn't going to let his mate-to-be push him away like that. "One!"

It's possible that if the speed-inclined hedgehog had stopped and thought about what just went through his head, he might have realized he was acting on instinct more than actual common sense. "Two!"

He backed away and took a stance; preparing to make good on his threat, "Three-!" CLICK! The door was unlocked and flung open; for moment Sonic stood there, taking in Chris' appearance.

Her school uniform was dirtied and tore in some places; like she had taken a bad fall, if the lightly bleeding scrape on her left knee and dirt on her face weren't clues, the fresh tear stains on her face were.

"Oh baby," He didn't hesitate to pick her up in his arms, set her on the bed cooing softly at her to clam her down, but she tried to push him away and scoot the other side of the bed; he clamped an iron tight hold on her arms, "Stop that." He said, eyes flashing in anger, "What's a matter?" He pushed the wayward strands of hair out of the way so he could see her normally bright blue eyes, now dull and red from crying too much.

Chris turned head away, closing her eyes tightly as more tears fell from them, Sonic cursed lightly in Mobian realizing she was upset because at him. He kneeled in front of her and loosened his grip on her arms, moving them around her waist. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that." He rubbed his hands over her back in slow, soothing motions, nuzzling his face against her abdomen, tenor voice heavy, "Don't be mad at me, I was just worried about you."

He continued nuzzling and rubbing her back until he felt her hands brush his quills, "They make fun of me because of this." Her voice was tight and sounded a bit hoarse from crying.

Sonic blinked lifting his head to look at her but she still did not turn to look at him, "What do you mean?" He asked rising up to eye level.

She trembled faintly, "The older kids at school they often talk about me behind my back," Sonic twitched at that statement, Chris continued, "and I can ignore that, but today this one girl," she choked lightly on her words shutting her eyes again, Sonic reached up to cup her face and turned it towards his.

"What did she do, Chris?" "She came up to me and asked me, in front the whole school," She inhaled a deep breath, "'What's it like to fucked by Sonic the Hedgehog?'" Sonic choked at those words, "Wha..."

"And when I told her that I...you...we didn't do _that_, she laughed and said that it was no wonder my parents hate me, that maybe if I stop being such a goody-two shoes and my dad could let his business partners have a 'taste' and maybe I'd be useful to him." Tears fell even harder now.

"Stop right there." Sonic embraced her tightly, tucking her head under his chin, "Your parents don't hate you, and you know that. And I'm sure your father would rather shoot one of his business partners than let them even look at you in that way." He assured her, mentally turning all his prior torturous thoughts from Knuckles to the girl who made Chris cry.

"That's not all she said though" her whispered, voice slightly muffled by his shoulder, "She said she was amazed you hadn't left to find someone who could properly iattend to your needs/i yet and that I wouldn't probably be any good anyway."

Sonic was stumped on how to comfort her on that statement, yes he did have '_needs'_ and God knows he wanted Chris to be the one to fulfill them. He wanted it very, very badly, but he wanted her for a life-mate, the till-death-do-us-part deal. He wanted her to be the one to have his little hedge-piglets, he wanted her to be his, in mind, body, heart and soul.

And that's exactly what he told her.

"I love you." He said reverently, Chris lifted her head to look up at him, not quite believing him at first, "I have ever since you pulled me out of the pool." Seeing nothing but truth in his emerald eyes, Chris clung to him, burying her head into his shoulder. Sonic continued, placing kisses on the top of her head, "You're my everything, Chris. In my world, your world, I have never found anything, anyone to run back to as much as I have, until I met you. Now whenever I run anywhere, I know at the end of the day I always run back to you."

He held her tight, his voice thick and heavy, "I won't lie to you and I won't sugarcoat the truth; I do have certain _needs_," he pushed her back till they were eye to eye, emerald to azure, "And I want you, there are times I want you so bad I can hardy stand it. Most times your scent alone can turn me into a drunken idiot." That earned him a small laugh to which he returned with a small grin, "Sometimes, I'm afraid to touch you." He admitted, gently caressing her face, leaning forward slowing, "Like once I start," and with their mouths just a breath away, he stops, eyes closing, an expression of almost pain on his features, "I may never stop."

"Sonic...." She breathed unsure, chewing on her bottom lip, "If you want me, you can have-." Sonic inhaled sharply, cutting her off, "Don't say that!" he pressed a chaste kiss to hers forehead, "You're twelve years old, while in my world I would've life-mated and had a couple of litters with you by now, this isn't my world. It's yours and, yes I could have you but what would happen if you got pregnant, I doubt your family would appreciate it. Not to mention I'd be in jail for statutory rape and you don't want be stuck with that." He held her tightly, there was only one question she could ask, the one question that nobody ever bothered to ask him before in his whole life, that was the only thing that would change his mind about this and he hoped for Chris and her family's sake, she didn't ask.

Chris put both hands on his muzzle, "You're right, I don't want to lose my family and I don't want you to end up in jail either." Sonic sighed in relief that she was agreeing with him.

"But what about what you want?"

And there it was; the one thing that nobody ever bothered to ask him. She had proved him wrong again, and what did he, Sonic the Hedgehog, want? The answer was simple as he pushed Chris underneath him on bed and locked their mouths together in a kiss that was, depending on which world you're from; pure love or pure sin.

His answer was; damn the consequences.

-------------------

End

----------

Ryo: A older fic, slightly revised then the one I had up on DA. Please read it's (better written) Sequal; Consequences of the Damned.


End file.
